This disclosure relates generally to the field of digital signal processing, and more specifically to the field of optical flow techniques for event cameras.
Traditional cameras capture and transmit information as frames containing the intensity value for every pixel. Event cameras are inspired by the biological retina, and transmit intensity information asynchronously for each pixel to form a continuous stream. Each event may consist of the pixel location, timestamp, and whether the pixel has increased or decreased in brightness. An event may be transmitted for a particular pixel within a few microseconds of the intensity change. Thus, one benefit of an event camera is low latency when compared to a traditional camera.